This invention relates to improved magazines for holding ammunition in an automatic gun.
A magazine embodying the invention is of a known general type including an essentially vertically extending hollow magazine body within which a series of rounds of ammunition are contained to be forced successively upwardly for firing by the gun. A spring contained in the magazine body beneath the rounds urges the rounds upwardly toward the firing position, and applies this upward force through a follower which is movable vertically within the magazine body and engages the lowermost round. The follower may be manually held downwardly in a lower position during loading of the rounds into the upper end of the magazine body. The lower end of the magazine body is closed by a floor plate or bottom wall, which in some instances is slidably connected to the magazine for horizontal detachment therefrom, and may be releasably retained against detachment by a holding part urged by the main follower spring of the magazine against the floor plate and interfitting therewith to releasably retain the floor plate against sliding withdrawal.